Daughter of Seto Kaiba
by ShyDemon1057
Summary: Jaden Yuki Kaiba is the only daughter of Seto and Serenity Kaiba. When Jaden is fifteen, she signs up for her father's duel school: Duel Academy. Join her as she makes friends, rivals, and enemies, as well as keeping her identity a secret, as she protects the world from the great evils.
1. Prologue

Seto Kaiba thought he would never see the day. His wife, Serenity Kaiba nee Wheeler, was in the hospital room giving birth to a baby girl. He couldn't even believe that he had gotten married to someone, let alone the mutt's own sister. But back to the subject. Serenity was squeezing Seto's hand as she screamed, trying to get the baby out. After a few minutes of screaming and nearly breaking Seto's hand, the little baby girl was born into the world.

"It's a girl" the nurse said holding the little one up for the new parents to see. Serenity was nearly in tears seeing the little bundle of joy that was her daughter.

After the nurse cleaned the baby up, she gave her to the mother to hold and breastfeed. "Isn't she beautiful, Seto? Our little girl" Serenity said with a smile. Seto let a smile slip on his face as he looked at the two girls that are precious to him.

"What shall we name her?" Seto asked as he wiped his wife's hair, that stuck to her face, back.

"How about Jaden?"

"Jaden Kaiba. Yeah, that sounds amazing." He kissed her head and then went to go get the people waiting outside the door. "Okay, you dweebs can come in and see her." Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mia, and Mokuba walked in to see the mother and daughter.

"Hey guys" Serenity greeted them, still breastfeeding the little infant.

"Hey sis. Did you an' money bags decide on a name?" Joey asked.

"Yep. Everyone, meet Jaden Kaiba." As she said that, little Jaden opened her eyes to show that she had big, brown eyes, more than likely from her mother's side. Little Jaden pulled away from her mother and squealed at the new arrivals.

"Aw, she's so adorable. Can I hold her?" Tea asked. Serenity nodded and handed the baby to Tea.

"So have you both decided on godparents?" Yugi asked. This time it was Seto who answered.

"Well, since Mokuba and the mutt are her uncles, and with him and Mia married, she is Jaden's aunt. So we decided on you and Tea being her godparents, even though you two aren't in a relationship."

"Really? Wow, must have took awhile to decide on you rival being your daughter's godfather" Joey commented, snickering.

"Thank you for having me be her godfather, Kaiba" Yugi said with a smile. Seto tched and looked away.

"I'm going to admit this once. I wouldn't want anyone else as my little girl's godfather than you Yugi."

Jaden's giggles brought everyone's attention back to the girl in Tea's arms. Everyone smiled knowing that this little bundle of joy would melt anyone's hearts, even the most evilest thing out there. Seto and everyone else just hoped that she wouldn't have to face any evil. So, on August thirty-first, Jaden Kaiba was born to the world.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Jaden!" Everyone exclaimed as they surrounded the now seven year old. She smiled at all of them.

"Thank you, everyone" she told them giggling. Yugi walked over and pick the little girl up and spun her around. She giggled even more and squealed as her uncle took her from her godfather and put her on his shoulders.

"Who's everyone's favorite little girl?" Joey teased Jaden.

"I am! I am! I'm everyone's favorite little girl" Jaden answered with a bright smile. That brought a smile to everyone's faces, including her father's face. Mia walked over to her husband and niece, and took the little girl from him over to the table with the vanilla cake. Her mother and father stood on each side of her as they sang happy birthday to the seven year old. As she blew out the candles, everyone clapped and Mokuba took a picture. As they ate the cake, Tea walked over and put frosting on the little girls nose. As her godmother did that, Jaden giggled and did the same thing to Tea.

When everyone finished their piece of cake, Serenity grabbed her daughter and walked over to the table of presents in the living room. When Jaden finished opening all her presents, Yugi walked over to her with a golden box.

"Jaden, I'd like to give you this. I hope you love it" Yugi said with a smile. Jaden grabbed the box and opened it to see a deck of Duel Monster cards. She grabbed the deck and looked at the cards. It seemed to be an _**Elemental HERO**_ themed deck, but as she got to the bottom, there was a _**Winged Kuriboh**_ [1] and, what surprised everyone in the room, was the copy of _**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_ [2]. (Backstory on the god cards is that after the originals were lost with the millenium items when Atem went to the afterlife, Pegasus created copies of the cards. He gave Yugi Slifer, Kaiba Obelisk, and kept Ra for safe keeping) Seto looked at his rival with wide eyes.

"Are you actually giving my daughter your god card?" he asked with a surprised tone. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"I believe she will know how to control Slifer. She's a strong girl and she can talk to Duel Spirits. As long as she doesn't abuse the power of the god card, I trust her to take care of it." Everyone looked at the King of Games. They couldn't believe that he had actually given her the god card.

After Jaden had all her presents in her room, or her playroom if it was a toy, everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Seto took the seven year old up to get ready for bed. When she was tucked in and curled up with all her plushies, he left the girls room to help his wife clean up. Life just got more interesting.

* * *

"Dad?" Jaden asked as she entered her father's office. The man looked up at the fifteen year old girl.

"What can I do for you, Jaden?" he asked as he went back to his paperwork. He was going through the applications for his Duel School - Duel Academy - and had to finish them by tomorrow. Anyway, his daughter walked up to his desk and held out a piece a paper, which he recognized immediately after seeing the DA logo in the corner. It was an application for Duel Academy. He looked at Jaden with a bewildered expression. "Are you actually wanting to go to Duel Academy?"

"Yes, but look at the name I wrote down." He looked down and saw the name: _Jaden Yuki_. He looked at her with a confused look.

"Why would you put your middle name instead of your last name?" Jaden sighed at looked seriously at him.

"I don't want me being your daughter to influence my experience at the academy. I also don't want you to rig the thing that I get in Obelisk Blue when I'm a first year and didn't even go to the Duel Prep School. I want to work to get to the top. I hope you understand." She looked down and started to play with her hands. Seto sighed and stood up to walk over to Jaden. He hugged and kissed the top of the teenager's dual brown hair.

"I do understand, and I'm proud that you want to do this all on you own. I support you no matter what." He smiled down at her and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you dad" Jaden said. She hugged her father, and than left to let him get back to work. He watched as his daughter left then got back to work on approving all the good applicants. Of course, he approved of Jaden's before doing the others. Oh, he was so proud of her.

* * *

1 - Winged Kuriboh - LV1 - LIGHT - ATK/300 DEF/200 [Fairy/Effect] (If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage.)

2 - Slifer the Sky Dragon - LV10 - DIVINE - ATK/? DEF/? [Divine-Beast/Effect] (Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (Cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the GY. Gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it.)


	2. Chapter One

It was a bright sunny day in Domino City. Everything was going great, well besides for a certain dual brunette that is. "Alright. I've got my deck, I've got my gear, and I've got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start. Oh well, at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in detention hall for being late." As Jaden was running through the park, all the people looked at her as she ran past them. Suddenly, she ran into someone. "Oof." As she land on her butt, all her cards went everywhere. She rubbed the back of her head and said sorry to the person.

"It's alright, Jaden. I know you're in a hurry" the deep voice of none other than Yugi Moto said. Jaden looked up at him and smiled.

"Uncle Yugi! Sorry again for running into you. Let me guess, dad told you I was going to the academy" she said as she smiled at the King of Games.

"Yep. I also know you'll be late if you don't start moving. Anyway, good luck on your exams." He smiled and started to walk away. She said goodbye and then looked at her watch.

"Ah!" Jaden exclaimed, starting to run again. "I can't be the new Queen of Games, if I'm late to the games!"

* * *

"Once again, all academy applicants who have already passed their duel entrance exams, please proceed to registration," a melancholy toned voice announced over the intercom. "For those who have failed, better luck next year."

" _And have fun at Duel Monsters Community College."_ Vellian Crowler, a professor at the Academy thought with a laugh on the inside, but he was completely calm on the outside..

Down on the field, a young boy with blue hair was taking his exams. The testing proctor had just activated his monster, which attacked Syrus. " _Oh man. I can barely concentrate with all these academy kids staring at me; judging me. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be already enrolled in this school like them."_

"Last call for all academy applicants. If you have not checked in for you exam, please do so now" the melancholy voice announced again.

Outside, a man in a suit was standing next to a table with two ladies where a yellow version of the girl's school uniform. "Well ladies, that's it" the man said as he looked at his watch. "Mark all the no-shows, no-shows."

"Wait!" The man and two ladies turned to the voice curiously. "I'm no no-show." Jaden grunted as she climbed the fence, appearing with leaves all in her hair. "You can… count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you!" she said with a grin. "Well, just so long as I don't lose my grip."

* * *

 **In the stands, Syrus wiped some sweat from his brow as Jaden came over, running.**

"Wow! Look at 'im go." Down on the duelfield, a boy wearing all white was dueling. He had 3200 Life Points with a face down card and _**Vorse Raider**_.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice! You got two monsters staring you down. Do you; A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to mama?" Bastion didn't see the least bit afraid.

"I'll go with D: None of the above!" he said as he activated his trap card - _**Ring of Destruction**_.

"A trap?" the duel proctor exclaimed.

"Exactly. You see, with _**Ring of Destruction**_ , I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode. And then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points" Bastian explained as _**Ring of Destruction**_ destroyed _**Vorse Raider**_ bringing the duel proctors 1900 Life Points down to 0 and Bastion's to 1300.

"Clever move, applicant. Welcome to the academy."

"Thank you, o' wise proctor" he said with a bow.

Up in the stands, three Obelisk Blue boys were watching the duel. "Wow, that guy's pretty good, doncha think Chazz?" the one with dark blue hair stated.

"Guess the rumors are true about him about being some wizkid were true, huh Chazz huh?" the one with dark brown stated.

"He's a punk. We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what their getting into, but they'll learn the hard way; the Chazz Princeton way" Chazz answered smugly.

On the other side of the dome, Jaden had her arms crossed over her chest. Standing next to her was Syrus. They were both watching the duel between the proctor and Bastion.

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up" Jaden commented.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score on the written exam out of all us applicants" Syrus said.

"Wow, I just barely passed" Jaden said with a dejected tone.

"Yeah, me too. My name's Syrus by the way. Nice to meet you. I kinda got this thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"So you're in." Jaden slapped his back lightly, shocking the bluenette. "Congratulations. I'll be in too, as soon as I win my duel."

"Wait, you dueled yet?"

"Nah."

"Then you might have a problem. I think this was supposed to be the last duel." Jaden's eyes bugged out when she heard that.

Down were the faculty members were sitting, everyone was beginning to pack up. "We have a pretty good crop this year" one of them said.

"Yes, indeed" the one sitting next to him said. When Crowler was about to stand up, the man from outside walked up to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mister Crowler."

"Did you just call me Mister?"

"Oh, sorry I'm new here, Missuss Crowler."

"I have a PhD in dueling. I've earned the title doctor, thank you" Crowler told the new guy, annoyed. "Now tell the truant that he'll just have to come back next year."

"Aw come on Doctor Crowler. We have time for one more. Give the kid a chance" one of the others said.

"He was only a little late." That just erect the man even more. He slammed his hands on the table yelling at them.

"Late is rude! I have no time for slackers!" As he finished ranting, his phone went off. He took is phone out and answered it. "Hello, and who is this?" Crowler asked rather rudely.

"This is Sheppard."

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard"

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly, Crowler. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year." Crowler gasped. " When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Something about calling you Mister or Missus. Whatever. Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot."

"Absolutely," he said as he closed his phone. "Furry-chinned-windbag." He then looked around. " _Doesn't he realize there's enough talentless flunkies at this academy. But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this slacker a duel, fine"_ Crowler thought. "Pardon me gentlemen, I'll be right back."

"Ah but who will be the boy's proctor and what exam deck shall we use?" one of the men from early asked, holding a box of deck. Crowler looked behind him and hmphed.

"Oh, leave that to me" he said as he walked away, making the men nervous.

* * *

"Tight duel, Bastion" Jaden said as bastion sat down, taking off his duel disk. Bastion turned around and looked at the dual brown haired teenager.

"Thank you" Bastion replied curtly.

"From the looks of it, you might just be the second best duelist here" the girl, who everyone has mistaken as a boy, said. Syrus and Bastion looked at her confused and surprised.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four" the monotone voice announced.

"Go time. Wish me luck guys."

"Hey wait," Jaden looked at Bastion confused. "If I'm the second best duelist here, who's first?"

"Your's truly. It's what I'm best at." Jaden than continued down the stairs.

"Wow, he's so confident. I wonder if he's really that good" Syrus said amazed.

"He's going to need to be. Look who he's dueling." On the field was Crowler, waiting for Jaden to arrive. As Jaden arrived on the field, he looked around in wonder.

"Alright. Test time" Crowler yelled at the girl. "So son, your name?" Jaden was crouched like a bunny. When she looked at the man, she stood up straight.

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well Jaden Yuki, I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair, I had no idea. From the way you dressed, I thought you were some weird academy mascot. Like a cheerleader." " _But it's weird that a department chair is my duel proctor. Either dad had something to do with this, or this guy decided to do it on his own wim because I was a little late. Well either way, I'm going to win."_

"Hey, now that he mentions it…" Taiyou trailed off.

"This kids got some lip, huh Chazz?" Raizou said. Cazz looked irritated at the 'kid'.

Back on the field, Crowler activated his duel disk, as Jaden did the same as well as looking amazed at the man's duel disk. "Hey, that's pretty sweet teach. How do I get one of those cool blue blazers?" " _Even though I already know you have to get into Obelisk Blue."_

"Oh, a lot of work and extremely high marks." " _Of course, you have to get into Duel Academy first, and I intend to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"Let's duel!" both of them exclaimed. Jaden drew her first card and looked at her hand.

"Sweet. I'll summon _**Elemental HERO Avian**_ in defence mode." The duel monster was a green, winged man with one normal hand and a red claw. He crouched down with his arms over his chest, intending to protect his mistress. "I'll also throw down a face down. Alright, get your game on."

"Yes very good." He then grabbed a card while whispering "don't tell me what to do." " _After all, since I'm using my own personal deck, instead of one of those test decks, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him home in no time."_ "Alright, for this first move I'll play the spell card _**Confiscation**_.

"Well, that's bad."

"Let's see your hand." Crowler looked at the cards from the gender-mistaken girl's hand. "Ah yes, I remember some of these cards when I was an amature. Hmm, I'll send _**Monster Reborn**_ to the graveyard." Jaden took the card and placed it in the graveyard. "Next I'll lay two cards face down on the field. And last but not least, I'll play _**Heavy Storm**_.

"Did you forget you had two cards on your side of the field?"

"Now now, you mustn't speak out of turn. You see, I just destroyed my two _**Statue of the Wicked**_. That means I can special summon two _**Wicked Tokens**_ to my side of the field.

"Oh shit."

"Next, I'm going to sacrifice my two tokens to summon _**Ancient Gear Golem**_!"

Up on the balcony, two Obelisk Blue students were watching the duel. "What a snob. Bullying an amatuer with his very best cards" Alexis sneered.

"You're too soft Alexis. If he can't beat Crowler, than he's not cut out for the academy" Zane lectured his female friend.

"Wow, guess this duel is going to be interesting. I've always wanted to face off against this card. Thanks for making this a lot more interesting teach." Crowler looked at Jaden with a surprised face.

"You want to face this card? Well, I doubt you have anything good that could stand up to my legendary monster."

"Damn, that kid has some backbone" Alexis commented.

"There won't be much of it left after this."

"Haha, Golem attack that monster!"

"This isn't looking good for Jaden" Syrus said as Avian was destroyed.

"And it's about to look even worse. You see, _**Ancient Gear Golem**_ inflicts the opponent with piercing damage when it attacks a monster in defence mode" Bastion explained.

As Crowler was trying to make Jaden feel 'better', she started laughing, surprising the man, especially since she said she really wants to came to the school even more.

" _Can he not take a hint. He will not be allowed to pass this exam. And he will not be permitted to make a mockery of my deck!"_

Jaden drew her next card and saw it was the _**Winged Kuriboh**_ she got on her seventh birthday from Yugi. " **Kuri Kuri"** Kuriboh said. " _Alright then I'll play you."_ "Okay then. I'll play _**Winged Kuriboh**_ in defence mode. Than I'll place one card face down."

"Not bad, but you see, a _**Kuriboh**_ is simply a pedestrian monster to me, even one with wings. It's defence points are simply no match for my Golem. Don't feel bad, it's a simple textbook mistake you see."

" _Oh so you're dissing my cute little Kuriboh now? Well if you knew it was from the King of Games himself, than you wouldn't be saying that."_

"Now then, let us proceed." Crowler drew a card. " _ **Ancient Gear Golem**_ , attack that Kuriboh with _Mechanized Melay_!" As the cute ball of hair was destroyed, Jaden apologized to him in her head. "Hmph, check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

"Nothing's wrong with my gear. You see, the turn that _**Winged Kuriboh**_ is destroyed, I take no battle damage. Sorry, but my life points are fine as they are."

"Fine, fine. I guess your lame monster saved you this time."

"Hey, don't you dare call my cute little Kuriboh lame, even though you beat him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot how you young duelist get attached tour monsters."

"Yeah, well you should be sorry because by destroying my Kuriboh, you set off my trap card - _**Hero Signal**_. And that brings out my second HERO - _**Elemental HERO Burstinatrix**_." She than drew her card as her turn started. "Okay Kuriboh, this next one's for you. First, I bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card, _**The Warrior Returning Alive**_. Next I'll summon Avian back to the field." As Crowler was starting to diss off Jaden's move, she interrupted him by telling him she wasn't done yet. "Now I'll play _**Polymerization**_ to fusion summon _**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman**_. I hope your Golem is ready for a clash of the titans, because I'm going to play the field spell _**Skyscraper**_. Then, I'm going to attack."

"But your Wingman is still weak against my Golem" Crowler exclaimed confused.

"No. You see, with _**Skyscraper**_ on the field, whenever one of my HEROs attacks a monster stronger than them, they gain 1000 extra attack points. Pretty sweet, huh teach?"

"Wait, time out!"

"Go! _Skydive Scorcher!_ " As Wingman destroyed Crowler's Golem, Jaden continued to explain her monsters special ability. "Also, when Wingman destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." As the department chair's monster fell on him, the teenager did her signature line. "And that's game. So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?" she asked the very irritated man.

"Impossible. There's no way this delinquent could defeat me!" Up in the stands, everyone looked surprised, and one Chazz Princeton looked irritated. As Jaden was celebrating, she took out _**Winged Kuriboh**_. " _We're both in. I can't wait to tell everyone."_

* * *

As Jaden arrived at Kaiba Corp HQ, she ran to the elevator, first saying high to the receptionist, to tell her dad the good news. She ran into her dad's office, not seeing Crowler in front of the desk. "Dad! I'm in!" The two men looked up at the girl. Crowler saw the girl and was surprised she was here. He was about to ask what she was doing here, when he heard Seto talk.

"I knew you could do it" Seto said as he stood up and hugged his daughter. "That just proves you're my daughter." Crowler was surprised at what he just heard.

"Wait, he's your child?" Crowler exclaimed. The two Kaibas looked at the man. A look of realization crossed over the girl's face.

"Oh, it's the department chair I just defeated."

"Wait. Crowler was your duel proctor?" Seto looked at the man with a glare.

"Yep. I even defeated his _**Ancient Gear Golem**_!" The CEO looked at the man with a stern glare.

"So, you used your own deck? And who gave you the authorization to do so. And Jaden isn't my son, she's my daughter." Crowler looked scared and surprised.

"You mean to tell me he is really a she." Jaden nodded her head with a smile.

"You still haven't answered my first question."

"No one did. I did it on my own accord…" Crowler answered, looking down. As Seto opened his mouth to fire the man, Jaden already knew what her father was going to do and stopped him.

"Dad, it's fine. I still beat him. Don't fire him because he did something without authorization. I mean, I do it all the time." Seto looked at her and sighed.

"You're lucky she stopped me, or you would be having to look for another job, Crowler. But if you do this again, you will be fired." Seto than sat back down in his chair with Jaden laying down on the couch behind his desk. "Also, you are not to tell anyone about Jaden being my daughter. Am I understood?" Crowler nodded his head. The two men than went back to discussing what ever it was they were talking about as Jaden took a nap. Oh, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

NEW CARDS USED/MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER:

1 - Vorse Raider - LV4 - DARK - ATK/1900 DEF/1200 [Beast-Warrior]

2 - Ring of Destruction - Trap (Target 1 face-up monster on the field: destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to that target's ATK.)

3 - Elemental HERO Avian - LV3 - WIND - ATK/1000 DEF/1000 [Warrior]

4 - Confiscation - Spell (Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card.)

5 - Monster Reborn - Spell (Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard. Special Summon it.)

6 - Heavy Storm - Spell (Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.)

7 - Statue of the Wicked - Trap (When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" in Attack or Defense Position on your side of the field.)

8 - Wicked Token - LV4 - DARK - ATK/1000 DEF/1000 [Fiend/Token] (Special Summoned with the effect of "Statue of the Wicked".)

9 - Ancient Gear Golem - LV8 - EARTH - ATK/3000 DEF/3000 [Machine/Effect] (Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage.)

10 - Kuriboh - LV1 - DARK - ATK/300 DEF/200 [Fiend/Effect] (During your opponent's turn, at damage calculations: You can discard this card; you take no battle damage from that battle (this is a Quick Effect).)

11 - Hero Signal - Trap (When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 of lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck.)

12 - Elemental HERO Burstinatrix - LV3 - FIRE - ATK/1200 DEF/800 [Warrior]

13 - The Warrior Returning Alive - Spell (Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard;add that target to your hand.)

14 - Polymerization - Spell (Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand of field as Fusion Material.)

15 - Elemental HERO Flame Wingman - LV6 - WIND - ATK/2100 DEF/1200 [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] ("Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"

Must be Fusioned Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.)

16 - Skyscraper - Spell [Field] (When an "Elemental HERO monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.)


End file.
